PERHATIKAN LANGKAHMU KETIKA MEMBACA JUMP!
by chizuru-ka
Summary: Gin sedang asyik baca majalah Jump, tapi tiba-tiba... BRUK! apakah yanga Akan terjadi? karena itulah, PERHATIKAN LANGKAHMU KETIKA MEMBACA JUMP!


_**cerita pertama saya untuk fandom Gintama! saya harap semuanya terhibur kalau tidak...ya sudah..(mengorek telinga).**_

_**Gintama milik Sorachi-sensei yang entah kenapa wujudnya seorang Gorila**_

_**PERHATIKAN LANGKAHMU KETIKA MEMBACA JUMP!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pagi yang cerah di Kabuki-cho, udara begitu _fresh from oven_, kicauan buruk gagak yang serak menggema di angkasa, dan awan terlihat bergumul hitam di atas sana. Ralat, ternyata cuaca cerah ini hanya dalam pandangan orang-orang yang rabun atau bagi yang tidak bisa melihat saja.

Sang bos Yorozuya, Sakata Gintoki sedang asyik membaca majalah Jump kesukaannya tanpa memeperhatikan jalan yang ada di depannya. Yah, namanya juga Gin, apa pedulinya terhadap orang-orang sekitar kalau dia sudah di hadapkan dengan Jump, Parfait, Strawberry Milk? Namun sanking asyiknya membaca Jump keluaran terbaru sambil mengorek hidungnya, dia tidak melihat ada sebuah lubang saluran air. Dan alhasil…

**BRAK!**

"WAAA!"

Dia jatuh dengan mulus kedalam lubang dengan kedalaman 50 meter itu. Dengan posisi jatuh yang cukup asyik yaitu, nungging dengan tangan kanan memegang erat Jump miliknya dan telunjuk kirinya yang masih bersarang di dalam hidungnya yang berdarah. Gin melihat keadaan di sekitarnya terlihat sangat gelap gulita.

"Eh? Aku jatuh ke dalam lubang ya?" tanyanya dengan nada datar. Di pandangnya keadaan di sekelilingnya, gelap tanpa ada cahaya, terasa ada riak air kecil yang mengalir melewati sepatu bootsnya dan udara dingin yang keluar masuk kedalam lubang saluran itu.

"AAAHHHH!"

Wah sepertinya Gin panik dan membutuhkan pertolangan untuk segera keluar dari lubang itu. Tenanglah Gin! Atur nafasmu dan berteriaklah nyaring-nyaring agar ada orang di luar sana yang menolongmu untuk keluar dari lubang itu!

"Oi,oi! Apa yang kau bicarakan thor? Aku berteriak karena senang akhirnya mendapatkan tempat yang tenang untuk untuk membaca Jump ku. Inilah tempat yang tepat agar aku tidak di ganggu oleh, si Kagura dan mata empat yang cerewet itu, ha-ha-ha.." Gin kembali membaca majalah Jump miliknya sambil berdiri dan kembali mengorek hidungnya yang sempat berdarah tadi. Tunggu sebentar, bagaiamana caranya kau membaca di kegelapan seperti itu?

"Hei, inikan Gintama! Apa saja bisa terjadi. Kau mau mengambil buah? Tinggal tunjuk dan_ voila!_ buah itu akan ada di depan matamu. Kau ingin pasangan hidup yang cantik/tampan? Tinggal tunjuk saja dan _eureka!_ Mereka muncul di hadapanmu! Gintama memang tempat suci dan tenang yang di penuhi dengan segala macam yang kita inginkan!"

Dasar bodoh! Kau kira Gintama itu surga Firdaus?!

"Ah, kau ini cerewet sekali seperti shinpachi. Diamlah, aku sedang membaca _Beruto_ yang sedang bertarung melawan_ Mamada_ dalam permainan sundu."

-Diam-

Dan Gin pun kembali membaca Jumpnya dalam ketenangan abadi. Tanpa terasa waktu berjalan selama 2 jam 34 menit 10 detik 0,5 sekon di dalam lubang tersebut dan Gin tetap asyik membaca Jump miliknya.

Baiklah, aku rasa sudah saatnya kita mengganti tokoh utamanya menjadi 'Kintama' kembali. Melihat Tokoh utamanya yang asli sudah hidup tenang di dalam lubang saluran itu. Sekian dulu para pembaca sekali-

"AAAAHHHH!" Terdengar kembali suara cetar membahana milik Gin yang menggema di dalam lubang itu, hei, kali ini apalagi? Kau menemukan strawberry milk dan parfait di dalam sana?

"Bukan! Kali ini serius!" ucap Gin sambil menggigit jari kukunya seperti gadis-gadis yang ada di shoujo manga. Aa..masalah serius apakah Gin?

"Aku..aku ada janji dengan Shinpachi, Kagura dan Otae!"

Itu bukan masalah serius bukan? kau kan orang yang cuek dan cool(tapi bohong). Katakan saja kepada mereka nanti, 'aku sedang asyik membaca Jump, maaf aku tidak menepati janjiku pada kalian' bereskan?

"Beres kepalamu! Otae hari ini mentraktir kami makan di manga kafe yang berisi banyak komik Jump edisi langka dan parfait-parfait mahal yang terbuat dari bahan berkualitas tinggi! Dan aku akan melewatkan kesempatan itu begitu saja? TIDAK AKAN!"

….(ternyata untuk kepentingannya sendiri?) Gin pun dengan semangat 45 mulai berteriak-teriak minta tolong agar di keluarkan dari lubang saruluran itu, dan ada seseorang yang menyadarinya! Terlihat sebuah bayangan yang cukup aneh dari atas sana. Gin tersenyum senang.

"Akhirnya! OOii, keluarkan aku dari si-"

Cuurrrr…

Tiba-tiba percikan air yang terasa hangat dan berwarna kekuningan mendarat di wajah Gin. Gin terdiam mematung, dan sayup-sayup terdengar suara 'ah, leganya ..' dari atas lubang saluran tersebut dan bayangan orang itupun segera menghilang dari atas sana. Anoo..Gin, aku rasa cairan yang tumpah ke wajahmu itu…

"SIALAN KAU! SIAPA YANG PIPIS DI WAJAHKU TADI?! HEI KEMABALI KAU! AKAN KU ***** DAN ***** KEPADA ****** MU!" Namun percuma walaupun Gin berteriak nyaring orang tersebut tidak kembali, lagipula walaupun dengar juga aku rasa dia tidak akan mau kembali.

"CIH! Apa-apaan orang itu? Lihat saja nanti, kulaporkan pada Shinsengumi biar dia di siksa oleh si Souchiro-kun atau HijiBaka itu!" Gerutu Gin sambil mengelap wajahnya dengan yukata miliknya. Setelah selesai mengelap 'air seni' yang ada di wajahnya Gin pun kembali bertereiak nyaring meminta tolong di keluarkan.

"OOOOIIIIII! SIAPA SAJA TOLONG AKU!"

Tidak ada jawaban, dan tidak ada orang yang menolong Gin. Sepertinya karena cuaca yang terlihat akan mau hujan orang-orang di Kabukichou lebih memilih tinggal di rumah atau di tempat yang teduh.

"Hhh…aku rasa memang inilah dari Gintama yang sesungguhnya…"

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Gin jadi melankolis, dia jadi teringat segala yang pernah dia lakukan selama dia hidup di dunia ini, penuh dengan kenangan yang pastinya akan berbekas di hati teman-temannya. Di saat dia menjadi Shiroyasha, berjuang melindungi orang-orang yang penting di dalam hidupnya, tidur, Membaca Jump, makan parfait, menonton drama dan ramalan cuaca Ketsuko Ana sambil meminum strawberry milk, tidur lagi, membaca Jump lagi, makan parfait lagi, dan menonton drama dan ramalan cuaca Ketsuko Ana sambil meminum strawberry milk lagi. Ah.., hidupnya sungguh berarti…BOKE! BERARTI APANYA?! CUMA 2 SAJA YANG BERARTI DI DALAM TULISAN ITU!

"Hei, kau Gintoki kan?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara merdu bak malaikat yang sedang bernyanyi di telinga Gin, dia mendengar seseorang yang memanggil namanya dari atas Lubang saluran itu! Inilah dewa penyelamatnya! Inilah bintang utamanya! Siapa lagi kalau bukan-

"Eh? Kau memang Gintoki? Sedang apa kau di situ?" terlihat wajah bishounen dan rambut panjang tergerai lembut nan indah bagaikan wanita shampo _MoonSilk_, di sebelahnya terlihat seekor(?) Penguin (atau bebek? )Berwarna putih yang besar yang sedang menggenggam papan bertuliskan, '_Daijobu ka?_'

"Katsura?" ujar Gin datar.

"Ah, ternyata itu kau? Aku sedang menggali emas di sini tapi karena ku tidak membawa tali dan juga tangga jadinya ya, aku terjebak! Sekarang, bantu keluarkan aku dari sini!" ujar Gin berbohong dengan mulusnya sambil mengorek kuping.

"Ooh, baiklah tunggu sebentar,"

**Syuuut, BRUK!**

Tiba-tiba Katsura mendarat di atas kepala Gin dengan keras menyebabkan tulang leher bagian belakang Gin terdengar bunyi 'krek'.

"AAAHHHH! KAU MEMATAHKAN TULANG LEHERKU DAN KENAPA KAU MALAH IKUT TURUN?!" Teriak Gin marah, Katsura segera berdiri dari kepala Gin dengan wajah datar.

"Aku mau membantumu keluar dari sini, apalagi?"

"KAU BODOH! KALAU KAU MASUK LALU BAGAIMANA CARANYA KAU MENOLONGKU?!"

Katsura terdiam sebentar dan terlihat sedang berpikir keras. Tak lama dia menepuk tangannnya.

"Benar juga ya.."

**BUK!BUK!BUK!**

segera saja Gin menendang dan mengingjak tubuh Katsura dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun tak lama terlihat seutas tali tambang yang terulur ke bawah dan terlihat di depan wajh Gin. Gin segera mengadahkan wajahnya ke atas dan melihat…ELIZABETH! Tanpa basa-basi lagi Gin pun menaiki tali Tambang itu dengan penuh semangat dan akhirnya! Akhirnya dia dapat menghirup udara bebas Kabuki-Cho!

"Terima kasih Elizabeth! Akan selalu kuingat jasamu!" teriak Gin dan dia pun segera berlari secepat tenaga kembali ke Yorozuya, tentu saja untuk menepati janjinya ke manga kafe. Karena mereka bertiga pasti sedang menunggu Gin. Pasti!

Gin melihat Kagura, Shinpachi dan Otae terlihat sedang menuruni tangga dari Yorozuya. '

'Ah, pasti mereka sudah menungguku lama dan berencana meninggalkanku! Untung saja waktunya tepat!' batin Gin dalam hati.

"HEII!KALIAN TUNGGU AKU!" teriak Gin penuh semangat. Otae dan kagura yang melihat Gin penuh dengan lumpur, rembesan darah dan tercium aroma pesing yang merebak, serta bajunya yang compang-camping seperti gembel, belum lagi kepalanya yang miring karena tulang lehernya patah, segera saja mereka berdua meninju Gin tepat di wajah dan badannya.

"MANIAAAAAKKKKKK!" Teriak mereka secara bersamaan. Dan tubuh Gin pun melayang jauh entah kemana.

* * *

"Anoo..Ane-ue, Kagura-chan. Aku rasa orang tadi terlihat seperti Gin-san." Kata Shinpachi ragu-ragu.

"Tidak mungkin Shin-chan, Gin-san walaupun jorok tapi dia tidak sampai seperti seorang maniak begitu." Ujar Tae dengan tenang, Kagura membenarkan.

"Benar! Gin-chan itu Samurai yang walupun jorok tapi terlihat bersih-aru!"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Kagura-chan.." jawab Shinpachi. Mereka pun akhirnya melanjutkan kembali perjalanan mereka ke Manga kafe.

Dan Gin saat ini…

"Eh? Aku ada di mana? Kok gelap begini?"

"Hei Gintoki, kenapa kau kembali lagi?" Gin menoleh ke samping dan melihat Katsura serta Elizabeth yang ada di sebelahnya.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!"

**_PESAN MORAL: Janganlah membaca komik Jump sambil berjalan tidak lihat-lihat keadaan di depanmu, atau kau akan berakhir seperti Gin! _(Backsound lagu '_turururu' _dari Kagura)**

**END**


End file.
